Mega Evolution: The Call to Protect
by YoshiSquirtle635
Summary: It all started with the others forgetting to invite Riolu to their camping trip. Riolu scares everyone, and Pikachu Finds this cave with mega stones they can use somehow. Houndoom is going to steal all Mega Stones and make them usable only for himself and his army. K plus for a little action Violence. Other Genre: Action (25% Humor 30% Action 10% Romance 35% Adventure.)
1. The Start of a New Story

August 22,

 _The Start Of a New Story._

 _Riolu was lying on his bed. Worried. That he might not see his friends next month. He had told them to call him to tell him once they knew what teacher they were going to have. No response yet. He got up off his bed, yanked his phone out of the charger and began a call to Fennekin. The annoying voicemail message when someone doesn't pick up._

 _Voicemail: Your call has been forwarded to an automatic number._

 _That's what Riolu heard in his ear._

 _Riolu: I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FORWARDED NUMBER!_

 _He called Charmander. He answered. After a couple minutes of talking, he then decided to ask Charmander what teacher he was going to have. It took him at least 5 minutes to answer, and just as he was, Riolu's phone's battery died._

Riolu: ( _Drat! I'll have to wait until my phone battery is at sufficient charge!)_

 _So a half hour later he yanked his phone out of the charger again. Of course, parents. In this case, Goodra._ _She was walking by Riolu's room and saw he took it out when it wasn't at full charge._

 _Goodra:_ Wait until the phone is **fully** charged. I saw what you were trying to do.

 _He put the phone back. No backtalk or anything._

 _Goodra (Really? Nothing? Something must really be bothering him.)_

 _An hour later, The doorbell rang. Riolu got to the door. It was just the Pokemon next door giving the mail to Goodra because the mailman is stupid. Riolu took it and ripped it open._

 _Riolu gasped in delight when he finally got the results for the teacher he was going to get._

 _Riolu: (Wait! If the results are based on your grades, and me and the others have about the same grades then...) THERE'S A CHANCE!!!_

 _He quickly ran to the kitchen, and almost tripped, but caught himself using Force Palm on the ground. He quickly Recovered, then told Goodra the good news._

 _Goodra: Oh I see. I knew Audino for a while, I used to work with her. She's nice._

 _Riolu: I can't wait to meet Mrs. Audino! And my new friends! (And still be with my other friends too...)_

 _Goodra: (My mother sense is tingling... something is wrong.)_

 _ **Stay tuned for The Answer!**_


	2. The Answer

August 29th,(A week later)

The Answer

(NOTE THAT I KNOW FIRST EVOLUTIONS CANNOT MEGA EVOLVE.)

Riolu got up, bright and early. Or so he thought. His alarm clock blared with the annoying Snoozer sound that really woke him up. He looked at the time. NOON. At least it was bright. He did what he does best, Used Vacuum Wave On the alarm clock.(You'll get that if you read The Unfairness.)

Riolu: *mumbling * That shut it up...

But it didn't.

Riolu: Huh. Guess I'm up.

He searched the room. When it was obvious the sound came from his dresser. So he looked on top. It was his phone. He looked at the alarm he set on it. It was labeled "Don't forget to call the others!"

Riolu:OH YEAH!

So he called all of them but they didn't answer.

Riolu: Huh? I get Fennekin not answering but huh? Something must've happened to them. Well I don't know. I will have to find out myself. *Stomach growls* AFTER I eat breakfast.

So after that,he went over to Squirtle's house. Nobody home. Except Corracosta. But he was asleep. On the floor.

Riolu: Must've been extremely exhausted taking care of Squirtle on his own...at least I have both my parents..

So he took it upon himself to find out. Again. He saw the calendar marked with something about a camping trip. Riolu also saw that Squirtle left his phone. Worried,he quickly realized they were on that camping trip.

Riolu:Hold on, there are camping sites near here aren't they?

Corracosta started mumbling something in his sleep. Riolu thought he was going to wake up. But he was saying something, actually.

Corracosta: mumbling*Look in the woods..in the heart of it but be careful of the...*snores*

Riolu:Of the...?Come on, keep mumbling! Oh whatever they did, they didn't invite me.

So a couple hours later he decided to actually go there with them. They wouldn't go there if it's so "dangerous".

Meanwhile the others were having a blast with each other.

As Charmander stopped laughing, he realized that he was able to laugh for at least a minute without someone telling him to shut up. That someone was Riolu!

Charmander:Guys,where is Riolu?

Fennekin: Wait yeah,I have been able to be near you for at least 5 minutes without being flirted with.

Whispers to self* Well, it's not like I don't like it.

Squirtle: What?

Fennekin:NOTHING I SAID NOTHING,( he,he,he just believe that..)

Pikachu:I think we forgot to invite him.

Charmander:I don't care. All he would do is mess it up anyway. Let's make smores! I got the fire.

Riolu was in a bush of Pecha Berries, watching from afar.

Riolu:So I'd mess it up,huh? And you're even making smores without me?Oh, I'll get them back. I need to wait for the perfect Moment! (And what did Fennekin say?)

So he waited until they were telling scary stories, eating the Pecha Berries while waiting.

Fennekin:--and they only come out at night to campsites, blowing out fires when they're near.

Riolu: (THAT'S MY CUE!!)

He used Vacuum Wave on the fire. Theen... The fire blew out. Then he used Vacuum Wave on Charmander for saying he would mess it up.(Big Mistake,) Then Riolu came out of the bush and scared everyone.

They all scattered.

Riolu:Oops. Not what Was supposed to happen.

Charmander: (I'd recognize that anywhere! Hold on, I recognize that from school! That's Riolu's Vacuum Wave! I gotta find the others!)

Fennekin:(I think.. that's far.. enough..)

Then she opened her eyes .

Fennekin:NOO, TOO FAR!

She was at the edge of the woods. Not liking to be on the edge of anything, she starts to panic.

Fennekin*Hyperventilating*Okay, okay, calm down, It's okay that you're in the middle of NOWHERE!!

Squirtle:(What was that? Well anyway I'm in a bush in my shell. I'll be fine.)

Pikachu was still running as fast as he could. He found a cave and went in.

Pikachu:Ooh,what do we have here? He found some REALLY Large gems growing from the ground. In addition, he also saw a hoarde of small gems in the back of it. But there were 5 that caught his eye. One was orange with a blue and red stripe. There was another with a lot of blues. It had some grayish blue and actual gray,and a little cyan. The 3rd was white with a brown and blue stripe. The forth was red with lighter and darker shades of it. And the last was all gold. He picked them all up and put them in his bag.

 ** _Back to Fennekin_**

Fennekin:Well,the only thing I can do is attempt to go back to the campsite.

Not looking where she is going,she bumps into something. Or someone.

???:Hey,watch it.

Fennekin:Eek! Who are _you?_

Houndoom:The name's Houndoom. Now get out my way.

He pushed Fennekin out of the way.

Fennekin:Hey,quit it!

Fennekin used Psybeam! But as you know Houndoom is part Dark type,

It had little effect.

Houndoom: Listen to me,kid. Don't get in my way again or It'll be way worse than a push.

Fennekin pushed him back.

Houndoom:Oh,Now you've done it!

Houndoom used Smog!

Fennekin took 32 Damage and got poisoned!

Fennekin:Ouch!

Fennekin used Miracle Eye!

Houndoom can now be hit with Psychic Type moves!

Houndoom:What?! How do you know that move?!

Fennekin used Psyshock!

Houndoom fainted.

Houndoom:Argh.. you got me good. But can you Withstand this?

Houndoom used Inferno!

Fennekin fainted.

Fennekin:Oh really? Can you..ouch, nevermind...

Houndoom:And now to end it.

Fennekin:Wait what?! SOMEBODY HELP!!

Riolu: Huh? Fennekin? I'M COMING!

He took a couple of Pecha berries on accident.

Squirtle:ME TOO!

Charmander:IM ALREADY CLOSE!

Pikachu:OKAY!

Pikachu had brought bracelets with a notch to hold gems. He put each gem he found into them and put them back into the bag. They all rushed over to the edge of the forest.

All: Fennekin!

Riolu:So we got a bully huh? Are you okay?

Fennekin: Just a little Poison but nothing major.

Charmander:But that there is a major status condition.

Riolu:I can cure that Poison.

Riolu gave the Pecha berry to Fennekin and ate it.

Fennekin:That was good,and I feel great!

Houndoom was watching all of it.

Riolu shifted his sight from Fennekin to Houndoom.

Riolu:Oh,just a minute before we destroy yo--I mean, take care of you for good.

I mean,take care of you.

Pikachu:Here,guys. I found these gems in a cave I hid in.

He gave everyone their bracelets.

He gave the Orange gem to Riolu, the blue one to Charmander,the White one to Squirtle, the Red one to Fennekin,and He gave himself the last one.

Riolu:Cool!And running from what?

Pikachu: Somethi--

Charmander:You.

Riolu:Oh yeah. Sorry about that. I was trying to get back at you because you forgot to invite me. Also what are these things for?

Pikachu:I don't know. I just found these in a cave. Now Let's get that bully!

Fennekin:Hey Houndoom!

Houndoom:What is it,twerp?!

Fennekin:What's black and red and can be hit with Psychic Type moves now?YOU!

Fennekin used Psyshock!

Houndoom:So that's how we're gonna play it,huh?

Houndoom used Flamethrower!

Squirtle jumped in the way and used Water Gun! Steam. The result of It all.

Riolu charged up at him and used Force Palm!

Houndoom Dodged and used Inferno!

They all got hit by it. Only for Charmander and Fennekin it wasn't severe.

Charmander:You. You bully my friend and attack my other friends. Now we're going to get back at you.Scum like you deserve this!!

Then Charmander used Flame Wheel! Houndoom Bit Charmander's tail and the attack was canceled.

Charmander*unimpressed* Wow. It hurts _so_ bad. He took his tail out his teeth and used Tackle. So did Houndoom. They both collided. Charmander was knocked to the ground!

Fennekin:Are you Okay??

Charmander: Yeah. But I can't get up.. it's up to you to defeat him..

Fennekin: No. Not on My watch. We need to do this together. Come on, everyone! We can do this! We just need to try!

Riolu:Yeah! We can do it! I believe!Come on,Get up! We've got this!

Everyone started flashing.

Fennekin: It's coming from our Gems!

Riolu:Oh,no, what now?

Nothing happened noticably.

To Fennekin and Pikachu.

Fennekin:Whoa! You look awesome!

Riolu: What do you mean?

He looked down.

Riolu:Wow,yeah, I'm taller!

He looked at the others.

Riolu:Yeah,We do!

Riolu Mega Evolved into Mega Lucario, Squirtle Mega Evolved into Mega Blastoise, And Charmander Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X! But they don't Know that yet.

Fennekin:Now let's try this again!

Fennekin used Psyshock!

Houndoom:(It looks like they all have gotten significantly stronger with that Mega Evolution. The twerp and Pikachu got a significant stat change too. Maybe I should stop. I could get messed up.)

Squirtle used Water Pulse!

It's super Effective!

Houndoom:Okay. You win this round. But I'll be back. Trust me.

They all changed back.

Riolu: That was.. Cool. But we should get home.

Fennekin: What do you mean? You can Stay!

Riolu: Really?

All:Yes.

So Riolu and the others had a great time while on the trip. After all that they went home.

Riolu: Mom! I'm home!

Goodra hugged Riolu.

Goodra:Oh they let you stay then?How was your trip?

Riolu:Fun. A fully fledged adult of your caliber wouldn't understand.(Unless you were the adult to get beat up. Because he bullied us.)

Well anyways, I'll just text my friends. Hey, where's my phone?? *Sighs* _That's_ why they didn't bring their phones.

Goodra:I lost mine too. I'll buy you a new one.

Stay tuned for Chapter 3: The Mystery of the Gem!


	3. The Mystery of the Gems

September 5th, Labor Day.

The Mystery of the Gems

Riolu began his day,or how about Afternoon. He looked on his phone.

Riolu:Aw,man! Noon again! I should seek professional help.

He looked at his alarm clock.

Riolu: Or maybe just ask mom for another alarm clock.

He picked up his gem holder and sighed.

Riolu: Whatever these things are, they aren't "gems". I have to find out what these things are! And why do I talk to myself in the morning?

Riolu put it on.

Riolu:I wonder if I can activate it...

He tried,but failed.

Riolu called all of them, but none answered.

Riolu:Drat! I forgot they don't know my new number. I will have to text them instead.

So they all came over to come investigate the "Gems".

Charmander, being the smartest of them,had brought his microscope. He was the only one who has one, really.

Riolu: Everyone brought their "gems"?

They did. Since Charmander had the Microscope and he would not give it up to share, he was the one who was looking at the "Gems".

He looked at his own. He wrote down the attributes. "Round,blue, Had an oddly curvy stripe." So did he with the others. Riolu's was "Round, Orange, Curvy stripe."

Fennekin's was "Sort of round,Red, Orange, yellow."

Pikachu:What about mine?

Charmander: That us gold. But all of us can Mega Evolve for some reason. We get completely powered up by it, yeah, It's pretty awesome.

Pikachu: But what about us?

Charmander: You get completely powered up as well,but it isn't as much as us. Which leads me to the concluding statement that...the concluding statement that.. they ARE

Goodra walked in with refreshments.

Goodra:I heard about your meeting. You want some ginger ale? And those are Mega Stones by the way. The others, aren't so sure.

Riolu: Yeah I do! And also how did you know what happened?

Goodra:I don't. I just heard you talking to yourself again.

Riolu: Okay. So you were eavesdropping.

Charmander:And you stole my thunder!

Pikachu: Thunder?

And then Pikachu accidentally used Thunder on Squirtle.

Squirtle:Ouch. Welp, I'll live. We've been through worse last night...

Riolu*Whispering to Squirtle* No! Mom can't find out about that!

Goodra: About what?

Fennekin: So we going to camping trip and forget to invite Riolu then he gets mad scares us into the woods We all get lost, then I go to far to the edge, some bully tried to mess with me, they come to help,those make them Mega Evolved and raise our Stats A LOT. So we beat the heck outta him, no holding back because it was an adult, aaand Riolu wants to know what those are. BUUT we now know these are Mega Stones. That an explanation for you?

Goodra: Yeah, and I'm glad you are all safe.

Charmander:And that is that! We know.

 _Stay tuned for Chapter 4,The First Day of School!_


	4. The First Day of School!

September 11th,

The 1st Day of School

Riolu Got up himself, put his ring, on, ate breakfast,and walked to school.(Goodra told him where to go) He took it off thinking it was accidentally going to activate in class,which it could have, and lead to stuff. He was sad as well. He never called the others to ask them in all that time. All he knows is that he is going to school. After he got there,he took his heavy book bag off and took out his School supplies and ring. He put it back on. He put all the school supplies back in and went to class. He greeted all of the other people coming in the class. Once everyone came in, Riolu payed attention to Audino, Audino and only Audino. Audino:Now, everyone, you can get up to meet the students who you don't know!

Riolu:Yes!

He got up,and used that thing where you stand near someone's shoulder and they move out of the way. He searched for the others. No luck. So he just tried to meet everyone he could. Maybe he'd find them.

Riolu:Hi! I'm Riolu.

Espurr: Hello! I'm Espurr. Riolu:Glad to meet you!

Espurr: Same to you!

He moved on.

Riolu: Hi! I'm Riolu.

Torchic: Huh?Oh! Hi. I'm Torchic. Riolu:Well I gotta move on,there could be a time limit on this! Torchic: Maybe. But I don't have to worry, I'm done.

Riolu:Ah,you got here earlier didn't you?

Torchic:Yep.

Riolu:Hi, I'm Riolu.

Froakie:Nice to meet you! I'm Froakie!

Riolu:Same to you! Except you're Froakie.

They both laughed for a bit before Audino got up and went out of the classroom to do something after receiving a call. Everyone was distracted so there was no need to sneak out. One minute later she came back in with 4 large hardcover books.

Riolu:(Must've needed them..? For extra students, maybe?)

At that moment, The other 4 came in and located Riolu immediately.

Riolu: Fennekin!

Fennekin: Riolu!

Then they hugged.

Fennekin:You still go here? I thought it was your last chance!

Riolu: Okay, let's get to the fact that um, we're uh, hugging in public.

Everyone was staring at them.

They immediately disconnected and blushed waiting for SOMEONE to stop.

Froakie Whispering to Riolu:I think you should get away from each other for now.

Riolu: Yeah let's try that.

Anyway, What's up?

Squirtle:So we got transferred to another class because of an error. And this is the class. That we are supposed to be in.

Riolu: Those Hardcover books..we need those? And where did Fennekin go?

Squirtle:Over there meeting our classmates.

Fennekin was talking to Froakie.

Riolu: Whoa,whoa, whoa don't get too close to her.

Riolu went in front of Fennekin.

Fennekin:Riolu, stop!

Riolu: I'm just protecting myself from theft!

Fennekin:Of what,our rings?

Riolu:No.

Fennekin:Then I don't want to hear it.

Riolu: It's to protect myself from theft of YOU! I don't want any other guys hanging out with you unless I'm near, okay? Please?At least for now.

Or, unless it's the other 3.

Fennekin: You know I wouldn't do that.

Then she kissed Riolu.

Riolu blushed and giggled.

AGAIN. EVERYONE WAS WATCHING.

Riolu looked around.

Riolu:STOP.

Froakie:Am I missing anything here?

Riolu: *Not Whispering* Ya see, me and Fennekin are...hmm.. together.. but when we flirt everyone decides to watch.

Froakie:Oh and you don't want her to choose someone else?

Riolu: Uh-huh.

Froakie: Relatable.

After the meet and greet,

Audino:And now that you have met everyone, let's try to make assigned seats.

Riolu sat down in the front-middle so Froakie and Fennekin can sit next to him. The other 4 sat nearby. Everyone else won't matter.

Audino: So,now that everyone is settled, let's talk about that meet up just now. You?

Torchic:Hmm?

Audino: What's your name?

Torchic:Oh, Torchic. If you want me to come up there I will.

Audino:Yes. Come up. Tell us what you found out about someone.

Torchic:Well I found out that Riolu and Fennekin like each other and will be the laughing stock of 8th grade.Riolu startedbanging his head on the desk as she said that.

Audino: You know what? Never mind,let's just take attendance.

Bulbasaur?

Bulbasaur: Here!

Audino: Cyndaquill?

Cyndaquill:Here.

After attendence,

 _They got on with the day. They had a lot of fun since it was only the 1st day. Riolu and Fennekin have been caught flirting again. And laughed at. Other than that,It was pretty good!_ _Stay tuned for The Confiscation!(I don't know why my titles are so random)_


	5. The Confiscation

September 12th,

The Confiscation.

Note: (M) means Mega Evolved.

Goodra had to wake Riolu up that day. Riolu thought _something_ bad was going to happen. But he got up anyways.

He went to school with his ring. In class all he paid attention to was it. Audino noticed and took it away.

Riolu:Hey, You can't take that!

Audino: Yes I can and I am.

Riolu:But you don't understand!

Audino: What's so special about it?

Riolu *Whispering* We can Mega Evolve with these!

Audino took the Mega Stone out and examined it.

Audino: You're--you're telling the truth! This is a Lucarionite Mega Stone! But who else can Mega Evolve?

Riolu: Charmander and Squirtle can. Fennekin and Pikachu get a huge stat boost.

Audino: Where did you find these?

Riolu:I don't know, Pikachu found 'em.

Audino:Bring Pikachu and come with me.

Riolu: Okay. Pikachu, we need to go do something right quick with Ms. Audino.

Pikachu:Uh,OK.

Audino:So Pikachu,how did you find those in the first place?

Pikachu:You see, we going to camping trip and forget to invite Riolu then he gets mad scares us into the woods We all get lost, then Fennekin go to far to the edge, some bully tried to mess with her, they come to help,those make them Mega Evolved and raise our Stats A LOT. So we beat the heck outta him, no holding back because it was an adult, and Riolu doesn't want you to take them away because, what if we need it?

Audino: I see. When did you discover this?

Riolu:A couple weeks ago.

Audino:Then you don't know how to control it, do you?

Riolu:Nope. We don't go BERSERK now but we can't do it at will, it just activated when we needed it.

Audino: It was like that for me,too. Until a few years ago I learned how to do it. But the thing is, I lost my Mega Stone. I was wondering if you could help me find it again where you found yours.

Riolu and Pikachu:Sure!

Riolu:But what do we get out of it?

Audino:I'll let you see my Mega evolution!

Riolu: Ooh yeah, I'd like to see!

Audino: I need to see if I can get a substitute teacher for the class.

So all of their problems there were solved.

Now all they had to do was Retrace Pikachu's steps to the cave. Once they got there,

Riolu: So what color is your Mega Stone?

Audino: It's mostly pink.

Houndoom was spying from behind.

Houndoom:(Just wait for the right moment..)

After a couple more minutes of searching,they finally found it.

Pikachu:And take this to hold it so you won't lose it again.

Audino: Thank you for the help! I'll show you my Mega evolution now.

Houndoom:(NOW!!)

Then he ran right towards them. Riolu stopped him by using Force Palm. That hurt like running into a wall, because well, he did _run into it._

Riolu: Houndoom? You again?Ms. Audino, stand back, he's tough.

Audino: I guess I can Show you my Mega evolution now.

Audino Mega Evolved!

But what I don't understand is why you can. Only Final evolutions can do that.

Riolu:Not in this case! Ms. Audino! Call the others! Their numbers are in my cell phone!

Audino(M):Got it!

Riolu:( _Come on think of something to do to stall...)_

But there was no need.

Riolu: Guys! Houndoom is back.

Houndoom used Smog on Fennekin!

But it has little effect.

Fennekin: Funny. Didn't feel anything. My gem prevents Poison.

Riolu:Now LET'S DO THIS!

They Mega Evolved!

Riolu(M) used Aura Sphere!

Riolu(M):Why are you doing this anyway?

Houndoom: Because, You lead me right to the place where I can get my Mega Stone to get rid of you. Now get out of the way. I need those to make them usable for me and my Houndour army. Then we shall take over the city!

Squirtle (M):Oh you're _that_ kind of person. Also only the city? Come on.

Squirtle (M) Used Hydro Pump!

It's Super Effective!

Houndoom:This is your last chance.

Pikachu used Nasty Plot!

Pikachu's Special Attack went up Sharply!

Pikachu:I have an Idea! We just let him through! Trust me!

Riolu (M): Okay... Houndoom. You win. Go get it.

Houndoom went through. He attempted to find his Stone but failed because,

Pikachu used Thunderbolt!

Houndoom: ARGH!

Then he fell over.

Audino (M): I think we did it..

He got back up.

Audino (M) used Take Down!

Audino (M):That did it...but I don't feel too well now..

Riolu (M):Now where's Charmander?

Charmander (M): I'm up here!

They looked up.

Riolu (M) What are you doing?

Charmander (M):About to do this!

Charmander (M) used Fire Spin!

Houndoom got trapped in swirling flames!

Charmander (M): Now he's stuck. And will continue to be.

He hurried back to the ground before they changed back. They did, but after he got to the ground.

Audino changed back manually.

Audino: I don't know, but I don't think we should let him have his Mega Stone. I'll just take that.

Riolu:Okay. Now let's get back to the class!

Then, All of them went into class with all sorts of scratches on them. They sat down like NOTHING happened.

Audino:Now let's continue,shall we? And you can go now, Principal Watchog.

Watchog: Okay. They did a very good job doing nothing. I just let them talk to each other. Why'd you have to leave, anyway?

Audino took off her ring and showed Watchog the Mega Stone.

Watchog:You found it?

Audino: Yes,and It's all because of Pikachu and Riolu!

Meanwhile,

Houndoom:I fooled them into thinking I fainted! Now I can find it.

 _Stay tuned for_ Chapter 6: Learning to Control It!


	6. Learning to Control it!

September 17th,

Learning to Control it!

Riolu got up early for nothing. It was Saturday. He just decided to stay up. This way his sleep schedule isn't wrecked.

Riolu Went to get his ring and called the others a couple hours later. He asked what number they were called by to show up to the fight yesterday. Audino used her phone and he wanted to talk to her about mastering Their Mega Evolutions.

And so they made an appointment to see her near the cave. And she told him that that cave was called Stone Cold Cave.

Riolu:Good Geology lesson. Now what time can we come?

Audino:Hmm..how about 5 in the evening. Does that work for you?

Riolu:No, I'm busy until 5:30 then, how about 6?

Audino:Yes. That works.

Riolu:So it's settled.

What Riolu had to do at 5,

He went to Fennekin's house. Delphox, Fennekin's mother, greeted him.

Riolu:Is Fennekin home?

Delphox:Yes. But she is in her room writing.

Riolu: PERMISSION TO GO TO FENNEKIN'S ROOM,SIR! I mean, MA'AM!

Delphox:Haha, permission granted. But be careful, one distraction and she's breaking walls.

Riolu went in.

Riolu: Fennekin.

She ignored. Riolu came behind her. He attempted to see what she was writing,fails.

Riolu tapped her until she finally stopped ignoring.

Fennekin: What?!

Riolu:I just wanted to let you know that we are going to get some training to learn how to activate our Mega Evolutions at will.

Fennekin:And you just _had_ to interrupt me for _that?_ (Oh,I see where this is going, ha, ha.)

Riolu: Yeah, so you know that I'm not home in case of some random stuff. Anyway we'll be at Stone Cold Cave.

Fennekin:Hm?

Riolu:The place where the Mega Stones are. Just ask Pikachu to take you.

Fennekin: Okay.

Riolu: Okay, see ya!

Then he kissed Fennekin on the cheek.

Fennekin: Be safe out there, take these Oran Berries with you.

He took them and put them in his Bag.

Riolu: Oh, It's 5:45! The 3 of us need to go!

Fennekin: Don't forget I gave you those Oran Berries!

Riolu:I won't.

 _Meanwhile at Stone Cold Cave,_

Audino was waiting for them there.

Audino: Oh, you're here! What did you have to do, anyway?

Riolu really thought he could trust her, and tell her anything.

Riolu: Sooo, me and Fennekin are... Together, so I had to let her know we were gone.

Audino paused.

Audino: (I know I should not ask him this, but I would like an amusing response.) So why didn't you tell Pikachu?

Riolu blushed.

Riolu: Well, I, um, you see, uh.. I'M PASSING OUT!

And so he did.

Squirtle: Oh, I know when he gets like that. He was flirting with her.

Audino: Oh, you're here! What did you have to do, anyway?

Riolu really thought he could trust her, and tell her anything.

Riolu: Sooo, me and Fennekin are... Together, so I had to let her know we were gone.

Audino paused.

Audino: (I know I should not ask him this, but I would like an amusing response.) So why didn't you tell Pikachu?

Riolu blushed.

Riolu: Well, I, um, you see, uh.. I'M PASSING OUT!

And so he did.

Squirtle: Oh, I know when he gets like that. He was flirting with her.

Audino's Mind side #1 (AMS1):

See? Amusing!

AMS2:Yeah it was. Just not the fact that be fainted.

AMS1:You're telling yourself, that THAT wasn't Amusing.

AMS2:Well, Maybe it was sliightly Amusing.

AMS1:Well, let's get back to the real world so we can stop saying "amusing."

AMS2:Agreed.

Charmader: Audino!! Are you okay? Wake up!

Audino was staring off into space and ignoring Charmader and Squirtle.

Audino: Huh? Oh!

Audino blushed of embarrassment.

Audino: Sorry. Thinking moment between two of my feelings.

Riolu starts to wake up and hears that.

Riolu: I'm not the only one who does that?

Audino: *Gasps* Looks like a no!

Riolu: Okay, since this failed, let's try this again some other time.

Others: Agreed.

Riolu: I thought of something. We cannot show our friends our mega evolutions. If so, they are going to gossip and spread the word, especially to friends of friends. Because our friends should know our address, And friends of friends don't, what if someone is like "I'd like to meet them! What is their address? " Then the address gets out. Then Pokèmon like Houndoom can locate us and trouble.

Houndoom in the background: Ah, so I'll have to attack in a non-Mega evolution area.. But not now. I'll give them a couple days to make it unexpected.

Riolu went to Fennekin's house.

He barged in her room, unprotected.

He kept tapping her and annoying her, not even thinking about Delphox's warning.

Fennekin: OKAY. STOP.

Riolu: *Taps her again * Boop!

Fennekin: ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!

Fennekin used Psybeam!

It's Super Effective!

Riolu sounded fine.

Riolu: Oops! Did a little damage there.

Fennekin used Psyshock!

The move missed Riolu.

But Riolu went down!

RMS1:Ooh, I'm going down...

RMS2: What? No I'm not! Don't forget the Oran Berries!

Riolu: Oh yeah. Looks like I did forget.

Riolu ate an Oran berry.

Riolu: Now that I got my energy back, let's do this again, MY WAY!

Riolu focused, and in result his gem started flashing. So did all of the others', even Audino's.

Audino: *Looks at light* Interesting..

Riolu Mega Evolved!

Riolu(M) : Yes!

Riolu (M) used Aura Sphere!

Fennekin: OUCH!

Riolu hesitated to change back.

Riolu: Are you okay?

Fennekin: Yeah, I'm good..

She shook it off and continued writing. Before Riolu left he hugged her. She couldn't help but to hug back.

 _Stay tuned for Chapter 7, A Day Without Danger!_


	7. A Day Without Danger

September 19th,

 _A Day Without Danger._

Riolu woke up early again, but at least he had to. So just like that he got ready to go to school.

Riolu: I don't feel tense today. Maybe I shouldn't bring my ring today..

But then he heard his bus leaving. For Riolu it doesn't matter, he likes to walk to school. All that meant is that it was time to get to school.

So he walked in to find Froakie and Fennekin waiting.

Riolu: Oh, hey guys.

Fennekin: Riolu. Why don't you ever go on the bus?

Riolu: I donno. I never liked it.

Then he walked past.

The both of them caught up.

Both: Why?

Riolu: I'm sorry, but I can't answer that.

Anyway school proceeded as usual, starting off with breakfast,(which he didn't eat because he already did) Attendance, the boring part, and finally, lunch.

Riolu grabbed a tray and instantly stocked up on everything.

Fennekin: Are you _that_ hungry?

Riolu: No. I just sneak out the food I don't eat, or just give it to people who want it.

Fennekin: I guess there _are_ attributes to being at the end of the line.

Riolu: Exactly.

He said that with a smug look on his face as he put an apple on his tray.

He decided to sit down. He didn't care where, he just sat.

Riolu took all of the stuff that didn't need to be on the tray.

Everyone at the table watched with their mouths wide open.

Riolu: What?

Totodile: Are you going to eat all of that? Because I can if you want to. *mouth waters*

Riolu:Hmm, I'll give you 5 of my apples for, say, oh, 3 dollars.

Totodile: Good trade, but how about 7 apples for 5 dollars?

The table watched still as the two gluttons haggled until lunch was half over.

Riolu: 10 apples for 7 bucks, it is!

They exchanged the proper amount of stuff.

Riolu looked at his wrist and looked back up. All the apples were gone.

Riolu: What the heck?

Totodile blushed bright red.

Totodile: Yeah, I get called "fat" from time to time, but I don't care! I'm not _physically_ fat.

 ** _Meanwhile across the table,_**

Snivy: _That_ is exactly what I'm talking about. You should _not_ have to deal with him.

Fennekin: I mean, I still like him. I don't care if he actually would eat all that. I don't care about positive physical appearance. I like him because he actually stood up on his own to tell me so.

Snivy: Well then! I kinda see why you like him.

So everyone ate and talked until Audino picked everyone up from lunch.

And after 30 minutes of "heads up, 7 up", they went outside.

Riolu: (Great! Perfect chance to meet those that I haven't!)

Riolu caught up with the others.

Riolu: Hey guys!

Fennekin: I'm not talking to you until you tell me.

Riolu: Tell me what? Oh, I mean you.

Fennekin: Why you don't like to go on busses.

Riolu: You just talked to m--

Fennekin: Starting now.

Riolu: I have claustrophobia, okay?

Fennekin: Huh?

Riolu: I don't like to be in confined spaces.

Fennekin: But the bus isn't confined..

Riolu: The fact that they never open the windows in summer?

Fennekin: Oh. I see.

Riolu: So why'd it get so quiet?

Fennekin: Good. I was getting a headache anyway.

Then she kissed Riolu on the cheek.

Riolu: *blushing * Maaybe we should go before everyone starts watching us again.

He turned around and everyone was in a circle watching, as usual.

Riolu: Shoo! Go away!

Everyone scattered except the other 3 and Froakie.

Riolu: Does anyone want to play tag?

All: Sure!

Squirtle: Who's it then?

Everyone left.

Squirtle: I guess I am.

Fennekin: (Is that far enough? Wait, wait, wait. We aren't going to let this happen again, even if this is a playground.)

She opened her eyes. She was still in the playground.

Fennekin: Whew! I thought I was going to be lost in the school somewhere.

Squirtle: (Maybe not,) BUT YOU'RE AMBUSHED! You're it! Then he ran backwards. He crashed into a metal pole holding up a swing set. It barely made a scratch on his shell.

Squirtle: Hmm... OH! What if... I used that for defense...

Fennekin:WHAT IF I AMBUSHED YOU BACK?

Squirtle dodged.

Squirtle: It wouldn't work.

Fennekin: But what _were_ you going to say?

Squirtle: Oh, nothing.

After school ended, Riolu remembered that he forgot to bring his ring.

Riolu: Looks like this was 1 full day without danger. Next time I shouldn't forget to bring that, but oh, I'm bushed.

He went in his room and took a nap.

 _Stay tuned for: Mega Evolution: Pok_ _èShort 1: The Chase and Chapter 8, Misunderstanding Clearer_!


	8. The Misunderstanding Clearer

September 28th,

Misunderstanding Clearer

Riolu got up to go to school. And as always, I need to skip to lunch.

 _So, lunch._

Riolu sat down at that table, but everyone sitting there was in an incorrect order, to Riolu anyway.

Riolu asked the Pokèmon next to him what is happening.

Riolu: Excuse me, but what is happening here?

Snivy: My name is Snivy. And also they are moving seats.

Riolu: Where is Totodile?

Snivy: Across the table.

Riolu: Oh, crap.

Snivy: Yep. I wonder where Fennekin is..

Froakie, sitting across from them now, noticed she was right next to Riolu.

Froakie: She's right there!

Snivy: Oh, Riolu! Why didn't you look? This is what me and Fennekin are talking about.

Fennekin was doing a "kill it" gesture, you know when youmean stop talking.

Riolu: Oh really?

Fennekin: Maybe--yes.

Froakie: Hey Fennekin, do you like smoothies?

Fennekin: Kinda random in this situation but yeah, I do.

Froakie: What's your favorite?

Fennekin: Well, I like a mix of Sitrus, Pecha and Oran berries.

Froakie: I don't really have a favorite, I just like to know what other people's favorites are.

Riolu: Hey, stop! Hello? Stop!!

Riolu tried to stop them from talking but they both ignored.

Snivy: I got this.

Snivy kissed Riolu.

Fennekin saw.

Fennekin got up and knocked her out if her chair, well almost.

Snivy took out her Vine Whip and put them on Fennekin's shoulders.

Snivy: I was just kidding so you'd listen to Riolu.

Fennekin to Riolu: So what did you want to say? To isolate myself from the world around me?!

Riolu: No. Come over my house after school. The others are coming over too.

Fennekin: Okay then.

So after school,

Riolu:So everyone is here?

All: Yep.

Riolu: Okay. I would like you to remind everyone on how we are here now. And enlighten Froakie on how too, so he would probably get why I defend Fennekin alot. But anyway.

(Sing to: PSMD: Drilbur Coal Mine)

Well, it started in 3rd grade, Yep.

We were in that grade together

But then I met her

And liked her

Very much

I wanted to ask her out but I could not

Because first of all we were only 9 second of all I was nervous and I couldn't ask for help

I couldn't ask for help because if I did they'd laugh and tell the story then I would be mortified

But then In 7th grade I saw her again

So then I ask my best friends for help on this

They helped

And they also kept it a secret

Yes they laughed but they still helped me

And I'm glad that they are my friends because they gave me confidence to tell her

And now we're a team, all 5 of us can be super powered to fight evil

And so I'd like to thank you guys for all you've done, I wish I could repay you somehow, but

Song stops*

Froakie and Riolu were almost about to cry. Riolu tried to dismiss it, but he couldn't.

Riolu: *teary voice* So now you know *sniff* how it happened.

Froakie*teary voice* I see.. But *sniff* what was that last part?

Squirtle: Oh yeah. We can Mega Evolve. But do NOT tell ANYONE.

Froakie: *Still in teary voice: Why? And I *sniff* thought only last evolutions can Mega Evolve.

Riolu: *Teary voice* If so, they are going to gossip and spread the word, especially to friends of friends. Because our*sniff* friends should know our address, And friends of friends don't, what if someone is like "I'd like to meet them! What is their address? " Then the address gets out. Then Pokèmon like Houndoom, AKA an evil mastermind can locate *sniff*us and trouble. And *sniff* we can because of something, we don't know.

Froakie: *Crying* I'm sorry, it's just I feel bad that it feels like hog Fennekin to you!

Riolu: *Crying* You don't have to be sorry! I'm just being too overprotective!

Fennekin: (Wow, he _has_ had a crush on me for quite some time now. But, now I feel awful that I just ignore him all the time..I'll comfort him. )

Fennekin went up to Riolu.

Fennekin: Oh, don't worry! *sniff* It's-it's *Starts crying too* Okay!

And they apologized.

Riolu: *Teary voice*I'm sorry for restricting access to Froakie. It's just because you could choose him over me at anytime!

Fennekin: It's okay. *sniff* I'm sorry for ignoring you alot. I forget you really didn't have friends in 3rd, or RIGHT NOW! It's just that you have to interrupt our conversations like that.

Froakie*teary voice* And I'm sorry for hogging Fennekin!

Riolu: *Starts crying again*

Fennekin: *teary voice* It'll be okay, d-don't worry!

She tried her best to not cry. It worked.

Fennekin: Stop. It's all over and done with.

Riolu: *teary voice*O-okay. But I feel sh-shaky..

Fennekin: Just relax.

Riolu: Okay. I'm done.

Froakie: Me too.

All 3 of them hugged at the same time.

Fennekin kissed both of them.

Fennekin: I'm glad we could make up.

Pikachu: We all just saw that, you know that, right?

All: Oh...

Riolu: Looks like we are _all_ mortified. Look at the carpet! It's soaking wet!

They all blushed cherry red.

 _Stay tuned for Chapter 9, The School Ambush!_


	9. The School Ambush

September 29th,

The School Ambush

Riolu got up as usual, "missed the bus", and walked to school. I have to skip to lunch this time as well.

Totodile moved back to where he was, a very luckily open seat.

Totodile: Welcome back, me! Anyway, how is everyone?

Riolu: I'm doing pretty good, no danger or anything. (Weird, **no** danger..)

Totodile: What do you mean?

Riolu: Oh, nothing.

Froakie: Riolu.

Riolu: Yes?

Froakie: Can you _try_ to go on the bus today?

Riolu: Yeah, I was going to see if I had lost my claustrophobia... Although I am nervous.

So after lunch, they had went outside again.

Riolu: Good. We're outside again.

Treecko, another Pokèmon from Riolu's class, knocked Riolu down on accident while running from Bulbasaur in a game of tag.

Treecko: See? I told you!

Bulbasaur: *breathing heavily* It's just that... I'm a.. Slow runner..

Riolu: Tag me! I can get him.

Treecko: It won't make a difference!

Riolu: Sure, sure it won't.

Bulbasaur: Ready, Set, GO!

Riolu didn't even start trying to catch him, he just stood there for a few seconds. And then Riolu used Extreme Speed!

Treecko: He probably isn't even near me.

He stopped to look at Riolu rushing up to tag him.

Treecko: WHAT THE--

Riolu: You're it!

Treecko: Ah, you got me.

Riolu: Yep. Anyway, I'm Riolu.

Treecko: And I'm Treecko.

Riolu: Glad to meet you!

So then, after school, Riolu tried to sneak and run home instead of taking the bus like he said he would.

Fennekin: Oh, no you don't.

Riolu: Come on!

So he went on the bus, knowing something bad was going to happen.

So as the drive continued, Riolu felt as if every wall was closing in on Riolu. But that was the _least_ of his worries.

Houndoom was planning back at Stone Cold Cave. He knew he had to get rid of the others to get to the mega stones. And so, he had to go find them to do that.

Houndoom finally found out, and Riolu sensed something.

Riolu: 5,4,3,2,1!!

He braced. Nothing happened. Until about 10 seconds later when Houndoom burst through a door!

Riolu: *Gasps* YOU!

The others noticed too. And everyone else on the bus. The bus driver pulled over.

Pikachu: What are _you_ doing here??

The rest of the bus watched silently.

Froakie: Is this the evil you were talking about?

Riolu: Yes. And he wants our mega stones _AND the_ ones at Stone Cold Cave.

Froakie: Stone Cold Cave?

Riolu: The cave where we found our Mega Stones and bunch more.

Bus driver: Riolu. Do it.

Riolu: (Huh? That voice sounds familiar! Wait, That's Mrs. Audino!) Mrs. Audino! I didn't know you drive busses too!

Audino: Well, it's complicated. But we have to do it!

Riolu: Do you mean, but-- but we can't!

Audino: We have to, even _if_ everyone is watching.

Audino got out of the seat, Mega Evolved, and used Take Down on Houndoom! That pushed him across the street to a park. Everyone stood back and watched except for Froakie.

Riolu: Froakie, what are you doing?? Stand back!

Froakie: No. I want to help, at least this time.

Riolu: Fine. But be careful.

And then, he knew Audino was right.

Riolu: Okay. I'm ready!

Riolu Mega Evolved!

Audino: So that is what my Mega stone was doing. You had to mega Evolve for some reason.

Riolu: Yes, and I did it on my own.

The others Mega Evolved and Fennekin and Pikachu powered up.

All: Wow!

Houndoom used Feint Attack on Fennekin!

Squirtle got in the way and blocked it with his shell, then countered with Power-Up Punch! But Houndoom dodged.

Froakie used Smack Down!

And that just missed.

Froakie: Whoops...

Squirtle used Flash Cannon!

It isn't very effective, but that seemed to hurt the most.

Houndoom: Agh... Not again..

Riolu used Aura Sphere!

Treecko: I'll help!

Treecko used Energy Ball!

It isn't very effective..

Houndoom's Special Defense went down!

Squirtle and Riolu used Power Up Punch, Charmader used Fire Spin, Froakie used Smack Down, Treecko used Energy Ball, Fennekin use Psybeam, (Still in Miracle Eye status) and Pikachu used Thunder!

Houndoom: (Maybe.. I should have gotten my mega stone..) You may.. Win this time.. But I'll be back..

The fire surrounding Houndoom went out. They returned to normal.

Everyone cheered.

Riolu: All in a day's work for us... But I am NEVER going on the school bus again.

So then, life proceeded as usual, Riolu went home and so did everyone else.

 _Stay tuned for Chapter 10, A Mega battle of Giga Proportions!_


	10. A Mega Battle of Giga Proportions!

September 30th,

A Mega Battle of Giga Proportions!

Riolu had just got up and went to school.

Not much happened, but that was about to change.

So when Riolu actually _got home,_ he noticed again that he forgot his ring.

Riolu: Not again! I shouldn't forget such a thing, as I said before.

Then he put it on.

Riolu lay on his bed, and after 45-60 minutes later, Houndoom burst through Riolu's window.

Riolu: WHAT _IS_ IT WITH YOU AND BURSTING THROUGH STUFF? Also you look... different. Totally different.

Houndoom: I am Mega Evolved. I got my Mega Stone. And it's time I get RID OF YOU!

Houndoom used Smog!

Riolu dodged and countered with Vacuum Wave!

Riolu ran out of his room and went into Goodra's room.

Goodra, being asleep, Riolu had to wake her up. But that was interrupted when Houndoom came in and used Ember! But Riolu dodged that and it hit Goodra instead.

Riolu: Oh, mom can take that.

Goodra: Huh? What's happening? Why is this guy in my room?

Riolu: Remember I told you about Houndoom? Well that's him.

Goodra used Dragon Breath!

Houndoom used Feint Attack on Riolu!

Riolu Mega Evolved out of nowhere; that pushed Houndoom back.

Riolu used Aura Sphere!

Houndoom: Agh.. I'm still going.

Then Riolu knew he had to the the others.

Riolu: Okay, Boogle! Text Squirtle!

Riolu's phone: Sure, what's the message?

Riolu: SOS, Get here now! Houndoom alert!

Riolu's phone: Message had been sent!

Then Houndoom smashed his phone.

Riolu: No!

Riolu used Quick Attack!

Houndoom dodged and threw Riolu!

Riolu: Ouch... That hurt..I don't think I can go on...

Squirtle came in, just in time.

Squirtle: Where's the trouble?

Riolu: Where do you think?

Houndoom: (No. We can't let this happen again. But I need to wait until all of them are here.)

Squirtle already told them to come. Bad _and_ good Idea.

Once everyone came, and I mean EVERYONE, like all of their classmates.

Everyone as in Treecko, Bulbasaur, Totodile, Snivy, Froakie, Espurr, Torchic, Chikorita and Chimchar. (I never got the chance to introduce those two, but as it turns out, they are both brother and sister)

Riolu: Whoa, I didn't mean EVERYONE!

Squirtle: They saw me, and wanted to help.

Riolu: Okay but, I think we should do something.

He got up and attempted to use Vacuum Wave.

It missed, because of Riolu's blurred vision and dizziness due to the throw.

Riolu: I feel.. Weird..

Then he passed out.

Fennekin: Riolu!

Houndoom: Now you will all be consumed into the darkness.

Fennekin: Of what?

Houndoom: THE VOID!!!

And then a giant portal sucked them all up into it!

Goodra: NO! RIOLU! You. YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!

Goodra used Outrage, which she really was.

Houndoom was blasted out of the window and Goodra kept it up by using Feint!

Houndoom dodged.

Houndoom: What are you doing?!?

Goodra didn't listen. Was still destroying him.

Houndoom ran away, then Goodra FINALLY realized that it wasn't worth it.

Goodra: I hope they're okay..

So then Goodra went home.

Goodra: It's just so quiet... *starts to cry* without Riolu!! Oh, I'll get you for this.. FOR TAKING MY ONLY CHILD!!

 _Stay tuned for Chapter 11, Trapped in the Void!_


	11. Trapped in the Void

Chapter 11,

Trapped in The Void

Riolu woke up. Not where he should be.

Riolu: Huh? Guys, wake up! Wake up!

Fennekin: What. Is. Happening? We are literally in darkness!

Froakie: Ouch.. What is happening _here_..

Treecko: That's what I want to know.

Everyone else woke up.

Riolu: We gotta find a way out of here!

Treecko: Agreed.

Riolu: What _day_ is it?

Fennekin started to walk away to find something. She bumped into a "wall". She then used Tackle on the it.

Fennekin: What? Hey, guys look, an opening! And it isn't darkness!

 ** _Meanwhile, in the real world,_**

Goodra: Oh? I can sense Riolu! I-I can feel he's alive and well!

Snivy: So let's go through. I don't want anything more to do with this void.

(NOT near them, he's just watching through a portal.)

Houndoom: Well, the only thing you _will_ be doing is staying in the void.

He Stopped watching, and went somewhere. It is so secret even _I_ can't tell you.

Houndoom: Now, that they are gone, WE CAN INVADE!

Army: *Cheers wildly*

Houndoom: But of course, we'll need those Mega Stones.

One of the Houndour in the army:But how would we be able to use them, boss?

Houndoom: Easy. I will stuff all of them In a bag, then dip that bag in a formula I've been working on. Apparently, I ran out of ingredients making it.

 _Back at the void,_ they explored for a bit.

Riolu: I don't know, Snivy. If _vegetables_ weren't good for you, that's why that stereotype regarding that "kids don't eat their vegetables" exists.

Froakie: Ya know, they should realize that kids LISTEN. When I found out it was a stereotype, back when I was 10,I was soo mad at Boogle.

(Search engine Bootleg I made up)

Riolu: Yeah, kids should have rights instead of being..there. But we're older buut still minors, never mind. But also healthcare _really_ should be free. You basically have to pay to be BORN! Well not you, your mother, but that isn't the point.

 _So basically they discussed everything wrong with the country. Until, however,_

Snivy: So we've traveled for an hour now, nothing ye-ouch!

She held her nose because she hit some kind of glass wall.

Riolu: I got this.

Riolu used Quick Attack on the glass and it broke. It revealed another portal.

They went through, but it wasn't the real world yet, it was another part of the void.

A lot of stuff was wrong with that part.

They were walking on the ceiling. Everything was backwards. Like, the void around them.

Riolu:I don't like this..

Fennekin: You think we don't know that? I don't either..

After a couple more hours of searching, Snivy decided to go in the back just in case of any glass. Unfortunately for her, she forgot EVERYTHING was backwards. Even glass.

Snivy: Oh, come on! Can't you hit _someone_ else?

Riolu used Quick Attack on that, too. Another portal was revealed.

It lead to some kind of...something. And at that moment SOMETHING swooped down on them!

Riolu: Huh?! What _is_ that?

Then it came down in front and roared. That blew them back!

Riolu: (Huh. I Noticed. A lot of wacky stuff has been happening in the void. And now this giant blob of black goo has sealed the deal. WAIT A MINUTE!)

Then he realized. He _realized._

Riolu: This isn't real. I know. Because, the Void,it is sheer darkness. Just darkness. But in us, darkness doesn't exist, I mean we're 13-

Treecko: Actually, I'm 12.

Riolu:-13 AND 12 year olds. What evil stuff would we do?

Those words did it. Everything went black.

They woke up.

Riolu: Oh no.. are we back where we started...?

Treecko used Energy Ball, but he didn't launch it.

Treecko: That enough light?

Riolu did the same with Aura Sphere.

Then the rest of them got up and saw light. So then they decided to explore. Treecko ran into a giant sign with chicken scratch on it.

Snivy: HA! NOW YOU RAN INTO SOMETHING USELESS!

Treecko: Wait, it isn't useless. I-I can read it! It says

 _"THE PROPHECY. --"_

 _Squirtle:_ So it's going to be like _that_ now, huh?

Fennekin: Shut up and listen!

Treecko continued.

 _"THE PROPHECY._

 _THAT ONE BRAVE IN HEART AND SOUL_

 _SHALL BEAT THE EVIL OF THE ARMY_

 _ALONGSIDE THEIR FRIENDS WIELDING THE STONES._

 _AND THOSE WHO DO NOT SHALL ACCOMPANY THE HEROES_

 _AS IN THE SAME STATUS_

 _TO WIN THE BATTLE_

 _AND PROTECT THE LAND. "_

 _Riolu:_ Ohhhhh, it means that you are going to get powered up like us, and we'll beat Houndoom!

Treecko: How do you know that?

Riolu: Think about it.

Treecko: I don't see how I can think about it, the answer is pretty--

Riolu: --obvious? Exactly. Anyway, Squirtle, protect Snivy just in case of anymore gla--oof!

Snivy: What did he say?

Fennekin: Something irrelevant right now.

Riolu Used Quick Attack on the glass. It revealed _another_ portal.

That one lead to something like outer space. No gravity. Deep nothingness. And worst of all, They couldn't breath! Until,

All of them started glowing again, ALL of them. Those who could Mega Evolved and the others (Except Fennekin and Pikachu, they just got powered up) Evolved into their last form.

Bulbasaur:(Whoa, I feel way heavier!)

They all started going down to the ground that they didn't see at first. They could also breath.

Snivy found the last portal. As in glass. And they got to the real world.(While in their Mega Evolved and evolved statuses)

Riolu: And so the truth floweth forth.

But it wasn't how it should be. Everything was wrecked. Buildings, cars, bikes.

And right after that they were surrounded by some of Houndoom's army of Houndour.

 _Stay tuned for Chapter 12, Mass Chaos Part One!_


	12. Mass Chaos Part One!

Chapter 12

Mass Chaos Part One!

Anyway. So they were surrounded.

Snivy: Oh, man. Why now?

Riolu: I mean--

Riolu used Focus Blast!

Riolu: I mean, we just came out of being trapped in a dark void.

Snivy:No, not that, I mean I don't have any arms now!

Riolu:That makes-- Oh, let's go!

Treecko Used Energy Ball!

That pushed all nearby Pokèmon back.

Froakie used Cut!

Riolu: Wait, you'll need to use wide ranging moves to do this.

Unless of course, you can do this.

Riolu used Force Palm!

One of them got blasted back far.

So they get rid of the surrounding Pokèmon. But Houndoom got there.

Houndoom: *Gasps* Why aren't you in the Void?

Squirtle: Because it isn't real. Also. The Prophecy.

Houndoom: Ah, but if the void wasn't real, the Prophecy isn't either.

Treecko:Oh, that's **_very_** real. Take it from my nose... And besides, there's no way we're going to let you win. Those Mega Stones are fine where they are. Unless, the Pokèmon who owns that stone, finds it.

Houndoom: Well, I shall take those Mega Stones first.

Riolu: Fennekin! Go!

Fennekin: Alright.

Fennekin attempted to get past him, but fails.

Riolu then used Aura Sphere!

Riolu: Fennekin was a distraction. Now, Squirtle!

Squirtle used Flash Cannon!

Houndoom used Inferno!

They all got damaged a lot and burned, except for Fennekin, who was out of range; Missed completely and Charmander, whose type can't become burned. Still hurt though.

They all changed back.

Riolu: Ouch.. That hurt...

Treecko: If you think that hurt, try us Grass Types..

Then Houndoom ran away.

Fennekin: He's going to Stone Cold Cave!! We have to stop him!

Riolu: How? We can't do anything... Not without our Mega evolutions.

Fennekin: Yes we can. So what if we don't have your mega evolutions? Guess what? I didn't activate my gem ever since, since, well, what _is_ the date??

They all recovered.

Riolu: You guys go. I want to go see if my mom is okay..

He walked in. Mega Evolved, of course.

Riolu: *worried* Mom? Are you there?

Goodra came out if nowhere and used Feint!

Riolu: What the--

Riolu dodged.

Riolu: Mom! It's me, Riolu!

Then he changed back again.

Riolu: See?

Goodra: *gasps* You're alive!

She hugged him.

Riolu: Yes. Yes I am. But excuse me while I take a shower.

Okay, after that,

Riolu: Okay, quick recap--

Fennekin literally jumped through the part Houndoom went through.

Riolu: What was that??

Then Fennekin walked in the living room.

Fennekin: So. Houndoom sends us to the void, then after a couple hours of searching we find something called the Prophecy, Treecko can read the chicken scratch on it, and it says that we are going to win. But for right now, we need your help!

Riolu: Got it!

Just as they were about to leave,

Goodra: Could I...help?

Riolu:Yeah you can! We need all the help we can get! But what is the date?

Goodra: October 2nd.

Riolu:Whaat??

 _Meanwhile at Stone Cold Cave.._ _Oh and remember, they are all still mega Evolved and if they can't,they are fully Evolved. I guess they never cared how because all of this stuff has been happening._

Treecko:We can't take him... we can't...

Squirtle: What do you mean?

Snivy: Yeah, what?

Treecko:I've just been tired of doing this..and I missed a lot of important stuff and my parents are probably worried sick...I mean gone a month?? They must've called the--

Squirtle:I get it. Our parents are all worried too. We just gotta wait till Riolu gets here.

Riolu: No need.

Goodra: So what is the objective again?

Riolu:Stop Houndoom from getting those mega Stones. Hey I wonder how he got his. I thought Mrs Audino took it...MRS AUDINO! You go fight. I gotta get Mrs Audino.

Stay tuned for Chapter 12 Mass Chaos Part Two!


	13. Mass Chaos Part Two!

Chapter 13,

Mass Chaos Part Two!

Riolu just randomly used Feint on Houndoom.

The move missed, but Goodra caught on and hit him with Feint.

Riolu: Exactly my plan.

Goodra then used Dragon Pulse!

Riolu waited till he Dodged to use Aura Sphere, then followed it up by using Force Palm.

Riolu:Now I need to go. Everyone follow Fennekin's orders.

Goodra: Alrighty.

So he went home with Goodra and called Audino.

Audino:Hello?

Riolu: Urgent message! Houndoom's back!

Audino:Oh? I will be there right away! Stone Cold Cave?

Riolu:Yeah. But I'm at my house right now.

Audino:Got it! I'll be at Stone Cold Cave in a bit.

Okay, now they're all at Stone Cold Cave.

Riolu: Audino, did you get Houndoom's mega Stone?

Audino: Yeah, I did.

Riolu: Well how is he able to Mega Evolve?

Audino*Shocked* What?! That makes him more dangerous!

Riolu: Could see _and_ feel that...

Houndoom: I am able to Mega Evolve without my Mega Stone because I corrupted another mega Stone with a potion that allows anyone to use it.

Houndoom used Inferno!

Audino,Riolu and Treecko dodged.

Riolu:I don't need to mega Evolve. But I need to revive the rest of them! (luckily I still have those Oran Berries.)

Treecko: Snivy. Eat this.

Snivy: Oh wow, I feel better. I just can't get up..

Treecko*embarrassed* Fine, I'll carry you..

Snivy: Thanks..

Fennekin: Take Snivy somewhere safe.

Treecko: K.

Snivy:Let me try to see if I can use my own legs..

So she got off his back and tried to walk,but failed and she fell down nose first.

Treecko: Snivy! Come back on, it looks like you're completely immobile. But anyway, let's go.

Snivy: Where..?

Treecko: I dunno.

Snivy: Let's go to Riolu's house..

Treecko: Okay.

They (and I mean Treecko) walked in. Goodra was home and in the kitchen blending berries.

Treecko: Snivy is down.. and _I_ am about to sit that way. DOWN.

So Goodra picked Snivy up a bit.

Goodra: Excuse me for all of the slime that gets on you, It's a bodily function. Now what's wrong?

Snivy: I literally can't move at all..

Goodra: I see, what type move did this?

Snivy: Fire...? I don't remember..

Goodra: Alright, let me blend my berries, aaannnd..

 _five minutes later,_

Goodra: There, drink this. You see, using Oran Berries instead of using Rawst berries when needed, like when you have a burn,it doesn't really help much. I just gave a mix of both of them, but more Rawst berries than Oran. Yeah I used to work as a nurse. Until Riolu's father got a job out of town. Then I had to stop working due to "leaving minors unaccompanied" or something stupid like that.

They both watched staring while leaning forward in the chair they were in.

Treecko: Thanks for the tip! Hey Snivy, you feeling any better?

Snivy: Yeah I am, but I still want you to carry me, unless everything's feeling alright.

Goodra: Treecko, carry her back. It would be best if you don't try to get up and go right after you heal.

Treecko: Stupid correctness of an actual nurse..

Meanwhile at Stone Cold Cave,

Squirtle: NOW!!

Squirtle used Power Up Punch!

Riolu followed up with Aura Sphere!

Audino finished it with Take Down!

Houndoom: Argh.. time to send them back--

Treecko used a weak Energy Ball to get his attention.

Then he ran up and used Leaf Blade!

Houndoom:OUCH! You may win this time again, but the next battle shall be th _e last!_

 _Stay tuned for Chapter 14: The Final Battle!_


	14. The Final Battle!

Chapter 14,

 ** _The Final Battle!_**

Treecko: *Panting* I think.. we did it.

Snivy:And I can walk again,too. I have

Riolu:Why couldn't you?

Snivy:Turns out Oran Berries don't cure burns.

Riolu: I don't think we did it. Not at **_all._** Let's go to my place for a plan.

 _Meanwhile, before they got there,_

Goodra: Oh, wow. I think I did a good job with Snivy.. I _guess_ I could do that though. Maybe not.

Riolu:Mom?

He looked in the kitchen.

Riolu: Mom. Is it okay if we could plan here? It isn't over yet.

Goodra: Sure. But for us to win, we will need to have the correct berries for this.

Riolu: I'm not sure if I can fit all _those_ in my bag.

Goodra: Okay, let me just..

 _twenty minutes later,_

Goodra: There. Now we have a mix of Pecha Berries, Oran Berries and Rawst berries to cure most of the bad things that could happen. These will take up less space so you can heal everything at once. Give one to everyone.

Treecko:But we don't have ba--

Goodra: Here. I have a couple spare _everything_ as a mother.

Riolu: It's true. She has a spare _oven_ in the garage. But we have no car. _That_ would make sense, having a spare car. Huh. But what if--

Then he noticed everyone was staring at him in confusion.

Riolu: Sorry, I sometimes drift off and talk to myself.. anyway. Let's take a vote. Who wants to go on the offensive side and who wants to wait till Houndoom strikes?

When everyone casted their ballots,

Riolu: Okay I'll count...and we've got 7 votes for Offensive, it's unanimous! Okay. Let's go--

Charmander:Wait where do we go?

Riolu: Riigght..

So they just went to Stone Cold Cave and waited,waited and talked.

 _Until,_

 _Riolu:_ I think I hear Houndoom! Hide!

Houndoom: So now I can do this. Now shall be the end.

Riolu: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!!!

He came out and used Quick Attack!

Houndoom: Huh?

Houndoom dodged.

Houndoom: You think you can defeat me?!

Houndoom used Inferno!

They all got hit, because it didn't matter.

They took their drinks from his bag and drank some of it.

Riolu, Squirtle and Charmander Mega Evolved. Squirtle then used Flash Cannon!

It hit dead on.

Charmander followed up with Flamethrower!

Riolu just had to also use a move that wasn't very effective.

Riolu used Metal Claw!

Fennekin used Miracle Eye!

Treecko used Energy Ball!

Houndoom tried to escape, but fails due to Snivy's Vine Whip.

Snivy: _You're_ not going anywhere.

Houndoom: What makes you think _you_ can stop me?!

Snivy: I don't.

Fennekin used Psybeam!

Houndoom: Well you still cannot stop me..

Riolu: Oh that is IT! Now you've got me mad. You can't just _take_ other people's stuff. You can't go around doing that. This may feel like a lecture but you don't have to listen, AURA SPHERE!!!!!!!

Fennekin: Yeah! Riolu has a point!

She came around him repeatedly using Scratch!

Fennekin: This is what happens..when you want to mess with what's not yours. PSYBEAM!!!!!

Charmander: I don't have anything to say. All I can say is GET READY! BECAUSE YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET HIT WITH SOME 'GET THE HECK AWAY FROM HERE'!!!

Charmander used Fire Blast!

Riolu suddenly changed back to normal.

Immediately after, he started glowing again.

Riolu: Do you even get what is happening? We are trying not to be enslaved by _you._ We are defending the land from you. Just like the prophecy said. I don't really care what it _did_ say. I knew we could get rid of you. And this will do just that. AAAAHHH!

Riolu let out a gigantic blast of white energy.

Houndoom: NOOOOOOOO! I'LL BE BAC--

Riolu: *seriously*And that's how it's done.

Froakie: Whoa! That was awesome!

Riolu: No time for praise, we have to get to my house.

When they got there..

Goodra: Is the deed done?

Riolu: Yes. Yes it is.

Goodra: Thank goodness.. that's great.

 _So that is that! The end. Well, not the **end** of the story but the end of all of the Mega Stone stuff! They can still use them. But there is no need to. Not unless you're a thrill-seeker like Riolu._

 _Don't miss Chapter 15, Meeting Pikachu's Brother!_


	15. Meeting Pikachu's Brother

November 24th,

Thanksgiving,

Meeting Pikachu's Brother.

Riolu got up the next day only to remember the epic battle that started three months ago.

Riolu: We did a good job.. and I hope he doesn't come back..

Pikachu _right now_

 _Pikachu was asleep,until however, his little brother Pichu woke him up._

 _And Pichu is 7 years old._

 _Pikachu: What is it, Pichu?_

 _Pichu: I've been wondering.. could I meet your friends?_

 _Pikachu: Oh, um, you can, actually._

 _Pikachu then texted the other 4 to arrange a time._

 _Then at said time,_

Riolu: WE HAVE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR 2 YEARS AND YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME?

Pikachu: Oh,hehe, looks like I haven't. But anyways, Pichu, this is Riolu, Charmander, Squirtle and Fennekin.

Pichu: Hello!

Riolu:Hi! Nice to meet you.

Fennekin: Aw! He's so cute!

Riolu: Fennekin..?

Fennekin:I mean as in he's a little kid.

Riolu: Oh. Okay then.

Pichu: Huh?

Charmander: It's complicated.

Fennekin: Not really. Riolu here has had a crush on me since 3rd grade. Then now it kinda..worked out. But he is super defensive about me talking to other boys.

Pichu: Oh hehehe! I see.

So after a few more hours of playing,

Riolu: Well, we best be going now. See ya later! Let's do this again sometime!

So back at Riolu's house,

Riolu: Ya know, me? I actually want to know what other amazing stuff the test of the world has to offer. I really do. Maybe I should ask mom some other time... ~sniff~ oooh, I smell dinner.

 _Stay tuned for Chapter 16, Time to Ask!_


	16. Time to Ask!

December 18th,

Time to Ask!

 _(Note: These will probably be really short until part 20 or so.)_

This is winter. Snow is falling, Water is freezing,(And Squirtle is too!) and the good part of it: Christmas.

Riolu: Guys. This is epic. Christmas is in one week!

Fennekin: Right! What will we receive this year?

Froakie:I'm so pumped!

Riolu:Also there is another thing I'd like to ask. I thought how I wanted to see rare sights and other stuff,with my mother's permission, that you'd want to as well!

All:Yeah!

Riolu: Perfect! Now you guys stay in my room while I ask mom.

Riolu: --If we can handle beating an entire army plus one very dangerous enemy, I'm pretty sure we can survive exploring.

Goodra: It's just..oh I couldn't tell you..

Riolu: Yeah, okay moving on... how about we make a deal.

Goodra: Actually, I agree. You can.

Riolu: Oh, it isn't just me. We _all_ want to go.

Goodra: Oh. Oh. Then yeah. But you'll need to let me know and do it after school. Deal?

Riolu: Deal.

Treecko: How'd it go?

Riolu: It was a success! We can start after Winter Break!

Froakie: Yes!

Fennekin: ...soo what now?

Snivy: For me all I can say is that Treecko has a surprise coming on Christmas!

Treecko:Huh?

Snivy tried not to hint _to_ much if it out to Treecko. But eh, you'll find out in the next chapter:

 _Chapter 17: Christmas is Here!_


	17. Christmas is Here!

_December 24th,_

Christmas is Here!

Riolu got up 3 hours later. He looked at his not-there alarm clock.

Riolu:Oh yeah. I don't have that new alarm clock yet.

So he looked at the microwave in the kitchen. 11:55.

Riolu: Perfect! Now just pretend to be asleep for 5 more minutes.. then It's Christmas!

 _Treecko Right Now_

Treecko: Okay, get ready! In 3 minutes it will be the 2nd best day of the year! And also I get that _"surprise"_ from Snivy... What could it be?

 _Snivy Right now_

 _Snivy:_ Ugh. Can't two minutes happen any faster?

 _Fennekin Right Now_

Luckily Fennekin has a timer/stopwatch. She's using the timer side.

Fennekin: C'mon, c'mon... thirty, 29, 28, 27!!!

Snivy: It's like someone is watching the time other than me.

Fennekin: 15, 14, 13,

Riolu: Huh. I wonder what I'll get this year..

Fennekin: 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4,

Snivy: JUST BECOME MIDNIGHT!

Fennekin: 3, 2, ONE!!!!

Riolu looked at the microwave again.

Riolu: YES!!

December 25th. Christmas, finally.

Goodra's alarm clock went off and she got up to wake Riolu. As you know, there was no need. He was sitting on his bed.

Riolu: Already awake.. *sighs* Although it isn't much of a Christmas with just the two of us. How 'bout this, when everyone's got their presents they can come over here?

Goodra: Sure! I agree on what you said, too.

 _So when that did happen,_ Treecko:Ah, Christmas.

Riolu: Right. Also a chance to get stuff you need.

Treecko:What,like, a toothbrush?

He pointed at his new alarm clock.

Riolu: But yeah. I did need another toothbrush because I accidentally snapped the head off because I bit too hard.

Fennekin: ... why'd you bite at _all_?

Riolu:Anyway, what do you want to do now?

Snivy: Let's play outside! Wait, actually, no, it's three o'clock in the morning.. (WHY! WHY does everything have to stall today?!)

So at the appropriate time, they did go out to play. With coats and hats and gloves on and stuff.

Riolu:-- So all I have to say now is...I DECLARE SNOWBALL WAR!! First up, me and Squirtle.

Squirtle: Do I even need to try?

Squirtle used Ice Beam!

Riolu: Oh, yeah? Let's see how you hold up when I COMBINE AURA SPHERE WITH ICE??

Squirtle: Aah!

Squirtle used Ice Punch to break it apart. The pieces then scattered, making them able to use for Aura-filled Snowballs. Riolu immediately grabbed as much as possible before he may be about to be onslaughted. He then looked up.

Squirtle tried to touch them, but they were.. hot. When Riolu could pick them up with ease.

Fennekin: Ooh, this is getting interesting!

Riolu rapidly threw the snow and hit, as if he used Lock-On.

Squirtle: Ah, you win.

Riolu: Ha. Now next up, Snivy versus Treecko!

Snivy: Oh you're going _down._

Treecko: Talking to a mirror there.

Snivy*Grinning* Whatever.

So now Squirtle and Riolu will be doing the play-by-play.

Riolu: Now what we have here is a new match with Snivy and Treecko. Both players are gathering as much snow as possible before the countdown ends.. 7, 6,5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and GO!

Squirtle: It looks like Treecko has built a wall. What is he planning? No, seriously. What. Snivy is coming in closer to attempt to breach the wall...

Snivy: Think you can hide from me? Oh, darn it. This stupid coat is blocking my Vine Whips..

Treecko peeked out from a window in his wall. As Snivy tried to get her Vine Whips out, Treecko stocked up on snow to make a medium snowball.

Snivy got them out, as Treecko came out and readied his fire.

Snivy:Ha! You think that can knock me down?

Treecko: Maybe. But this will.

He went back behind his wall and knocked it over.

Snivy: _Ohh._

A giant pile of cold snow and ice fell on Snivy. As she poked her head out, Treecko came closer and launched the snowball at her face.

Snivy: Haha,you win.

Riolu and Squirtle watched completely stunned.

Riolu: ...Well, that's that!

 _So they has the rest of their tournament. Turns out Fennekin won the championship!_

Riolu: Today...today was fun! I have never had such a fun time! Watching and competing in awesome battles.. *starts crying* Thank you!!

Fennekin: You're welcome. Also thank you..for being our friend.

So everyone except Snivy and Treecko left.

Snivy was staring at the sky when she noticed that Treecko was patiently waiting.

Snivy: What?

Treecko: About that surprise...

Snivy: Oh, oh yeah. You know how you helped me during that time Houndoom was here and I got hit to where I couldn't move?

Treecko: Yeah.

Snivy: I'd like to thank you.

So she leaned in close but,

Treecko: Wait what the-- uh, um, uhh.. Y-you can't do that! Because you don't... have the mistletoe! Yeah!

Snivy:Oh I was prepared.

Treecko then dived into that pile of snow that caused Snivy's defeat in the snowball fight.

Snivy:Oh, stop it.

Treecko: *Sighs* Okay fine.

He came out of the snow and stood up.

Snivy did the deed.

Treecko: AGH!!

Snivy: What?

Treecko:Your lips are cold!

Snivy: Um, you threw ice at my face. Whaddya think would happen? Oh, and let's agree to not EVER tell the others about this, Got it?

Treecko: Got it but... I really kinda want to be kissed again...

Snivy: ...

 _Stay tuned for Chapter 18, What to Do Today..._


	18. What To Do Today

December 28th,

Winter Break

What to do Today..

 _So today Riolu just got up, are breakfast and did nothing._

He _was bored to the fricking extent. Bored the extent that'd make you go_ BACK to sleep.

So _, after a couple hours_ he invited the others.

Riolu, Fennekin and Squirtle were in Riolu's room.

Squirtle: So I heard something about Treecko recently. So you remember when we had that snowball war? At the end of it, I think Snivy kissed Treecko!

Riolu and Fennekin: Wow, is that true?!

Squirtle: It seems so!

As Treecko and Snivy walked past his room he heard that.

Treecko:(...Did someone say my name? Oh, and God, my head hurts..)

Snivy: Is something wrong?

Treecko: Just a headache.

Snivy: Sit tight. I'll ask Riolu if he has anything for that.

Riolu: Good question, Fennekin. I wonder if they do _get together._

Snivy: Riolu, do ya have anything for headaches?

Riolu pulled out a small container.

Riolu: Here.

Snivy: Ah, thanks.

She went back to Treecko.

Snivy: I think you should only take one.

Treecko: Whoa, what the heck? I feel awesome!

Snivy: Yay! B-but anyway.

She started blushing for no apparent reason.

She grabbed Treecko's arm and ran out of the house.

Treecko: What The-- where are we going?!

Snivy:The park. I want to explain something to you in private.

Once they get there,

Snivy: Treecko. You.. you've helped me a lot, during the fight, and the past. Uh, I mean the past _BEFORE_ the fight. Yeah, as you remember, we've known for about 7 years with no... _special feelings._ That last assist kicked in and made me realize that all you've did (well, most) saved my life. If it weren't for you I'd be dead.. Thank you.

Treecko: *Trying not to cry* I.. didn't know you thought of me like that!

Snivy got on the swings and told Treecko to sit on the swing next to her.

Treecko: *starts crying*

Snivy: There there. What's the matter?

Treecko: *crying* I never knew I did so much for you..and the way you told me was just beautiful.

Snivy kissed him and gave him a hug.

Treecko: Thank you. Can we tell the others?

Snivy: Nope.

Riolu, hiding behind a bush and recording the whole thing, heard them go for the park.

Riolu: (There's no need to tell the others about this. Hehehehehehe.)

A couple hours later, he showed the video to the other 2 only. Nobody else should lay eyes on it.

Riolu recorded it onto a tape. But in the midst of watching it, Treecko came in to ask if there was any more liquid soap.

Riolu immediately uses Vacuum Wave on his TV.

Treecko saw and heard some of it but doesn't notice what it actually was. As Treecko leaves,

All 3: How entertaining!

 _Stay tuned for Chapter 19: The First Battle!_


	19. Chapter 19

December 30th

Winter Break

The First Battle!

Riolu got up this morning on his own.

Riolu: *Yawn* Ah, morning.

He told Goodra he'd waken up and went out for a bit.

Goodra: Okay Riolu, stay safe..

Riolu: I'd better get the others. Or at least 3 of them.

He got Snivy, Treecko and Squirtle with him.

Squirtle: Only question: Where to?

Riolu: ... Riiiiight.

Riolu: Mom! Is there any place we can go?

Goodra: Well, there _is_ a place called the Traveler's hub, but their requests _may or may not_ be to hard for you.

Riolu: Interesting. The fact we might NOT survive thrills me!

Goodra: Okay. I'll mark it on your map.

Riolu: What map?

Goodra pulled out a piece of paper with the location of the Traveler's Hub.

Riolu:(Mom is always prepared.)

 _2 hours later when they got there_ ,

Riolu: *huff* *puff* This looks like the place.

Snivy and Treecko weren't paying attention.

Treecko and Snivy were playing Rock Paper Scissors.

Riolu: Hey, guys. Focus!

Treecko: Huh? Oh.

Snivy: Okay.

They looked around to find anyone who needed help.

Riolu: Ah. There!

Riolu: Excuse me, it looks like you're looking for something?

Simipour: My name is Simipour, and yes, I'm looking for my ID tag.

Riolu: Your what?

Simipour: My ID tag. You need it to BE here waiting for help.

Riolu: Really?! Why? Where did you last see it?

Simipour: Somewhere around Dimble Valley. You know, the shortcut here. I was originally going to see who needed help. Turns out, I need help myself.

Riolu: So you mean to tell me there was a SHORTCUT?

Simipour: Uh-huh. I'll lead the way. Quick before the guards see us!

Riolu: Okay! Does that mean we need one too?

Simipour: Yep. Now let's go!

Just as they were about to make their way out, a guard stopped them.

Arbok(Guard): Where are you going without ID tags?

Riolu: We're new, he's looking for his.

Arbok: Well you're gonna have to get through me first.

Riolu: Save your Mega Evolutions until we need--

 _Squirtle and Charmander already Mega Evolved._

 _Riolu:_ Oh well.

Simipour: Huh?!

Riolu: Long story.

 _Yeah, over 14 thousand words IS a long story._

 _Arbok used_ Poison Fang on Riolu!

Squirtle: Defense!

He jumped into the way of the attack and Squirtle's shell took the hit!

Riolu: Thank you!

Riolu used Vacuum Wave!

Squirtle used Flash Cannon!

Arbok: You kids are more powerful than I thought. I'll get someone to make your ID tags and replace Simipour's.

Riolu: But why do we need ID tags?

Arbok: To prove you aren't trying to send someone on a wild goose chase.

Riolu: What if they did when they already had one?

Arbok: I can sense whether or not they will. If I can see they can't be trusted, they aren't getting one.

Riolu: Interesting! But anyway. We will be here tomorrow to get our tags.

 _After Arbok got the data he needed, he got to work as the 4 left the traveler's hub and went back home._

 _Stay tuned for Chapter 20, Treecko Needs Glasses!_


	20. Treecko needs Glasses

December, 31st

Treecko Needs Gl _asses!_

 _Riolu:_ We're almost there.

 _Riolu got Squirtle, Snivy and Treecko again_ to go to the traveler's hub to get their ID tags.

Treecko: *Panting* Slow down!

Snivy: Not until you catch up!

Treecko hit his head on an awkwardly placed branch.

Riolu: You OK?

Treecko: Yeah. I've suffered a couple weeks of this, the misplacement of my stuff, the blurry vision, suddenly daydreaming when Snivy gets close to me, saying embarrassing things out loud on accident, it's terrible!

Riolu: Interesting.

 _So after they got done what they_

could for the day, Riolu suggested that Treecko needed glasses. Or he could just be crazy.

So he asked his mother if he could check in with his optometrist.

Treecko: I cannot believe it, Riolu. I just can't! I actually DO need glasses!

Riolu: [Speechless]

 _So the next day [I know it doesn't happen in real life] he got his glasses._

 _Snivy: *giggles*_ Well, lookie here! You look so handsome!

Riolu and Squirtle on the other hand, were attempting to not burst out laughing.

Treecko:Oh that's right, LAUGH IT UP!

Treecko was about to punch Riolu just as Squirtle noticed and took the hit.

Squirtle: WHAT THE HECK?!

Treecko: Then STOP laughing!

Riolu was laughing too hard and he wasn't paying attention.

Snivy:I think you look cute.

Treecko: At least SOMEONE can like how I look.

 _Stay tuned for the next chapter, The New Evil!_


	21. The New Evil

_Chapter 20_

A _New Evil!_

Riolu woke up and got Fennekin, Squirtle, and Treecko to go to the traveler's hub.

As they got there, they noticed the place was trashed and and everybody was gone.

Riolu: Whoa! What happened here?

???: _I happened here._

Riolu _: WHO ARE YOU?_

Arceus: My name is Arceus. The Creator of all Pokèmon. Pokèmon have been abusing their right to live. Now I shall rid them from this world.

 _He said that with a dark aura surrounding him as everyone who could Mega Evolved._

 _Arceus: AND YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!_

 _He created a portal to another dimension and sent them all into it!_

To ** _be continued in the new story:_**

Mega ** _Evolution: The Death of the Creator!_**


End file.
